


Beautifully Human

by RandomAlias1556



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: "plot purposes", Android Reader has a sort of kink for humans, Body Hair, Daddy Kink, F/M, Lingerie, Older Man/Younger Woman, Porn With Plot, Pre-Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Smut, Tattoo, Thanks, Voice Kink, android!reader, connor isn't a deviant so he's kind of a dork about his job, reader has a male owner that is mainly used as a plot device so Hank and reader can meet, reader has a tattoo for plot purposes, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 06:58:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17219114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomAlias1556/pseuds/RandomAlias1556
Summary: After Connor and Hank pull in a deviant for questioning, she starts to take a heavy liking to Hank. There's something about him that she just really appreciates.[The reader does have an owner in this fic simply to move plot along. I apologize for adding an OC, I know that can be tedious for some people.]





	1. We're Bringing You in For Questioning.

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place close to the android revolution where Hank is starting to like androids and accept deviants. Also Connor is on the good path to becoming a deviant but he is still really into his job.

It was my newest owner who had coaxed me into my deviancy. He saw that there was something more to me than simple ones and zeros. He was the one who helped me snap into my deviancy. He let me dress how I want and act how I wanted, keeping me under his ownership for safety reasons, stating that “As long as I have ownership rights and you haven’t committed a crime, they can’t take you away from me to be reset or deactivated.” I’m not sure his hypothesis was entirely founded, but that was okay, I trusted his judgment. His name was Mick Smithson and I considered him my best friend. My human.

We were out grabbing lunch for him one day, a little truck stand called “The Chicken Feed”. I didn’t know how he stood the stuff, but I didn’t question it. We were simply eating and talking, having a generally interesting discussion when an android waltzed up to our table, a police badge brandished in his hand. 

“Hello, my name is Connor. I’m a detective assigned to the deviant case,” he greeted and informed us both. My friend gave him a bitter look and scoffed. 

“Wow, that’s interesting,” he hissed before flipping him off. I elbowed him gently, mouthing the words ‘he’s a cop, dumbass’. He didn’t seem to care as he continued ignoring the android. Connor had no time to say anything else as a man, a human, I noted, approached as well. 

“What the hell are you doing, Connor?” He grumbled, looking between the two of us before noticing the LED spinning on my temple. “Oh.” That was all he said. Just, oh. 

“This android is a deviant, Lieutenant. I’m simply wanting to talk with her to discuss some things. It’s rare to find a deviant who isn’t aggressive towards humans and she may be of some use to the case,” the android droned on. Mick continued eating his completely unhealthy chicken burger without regarding them at all.

“Why didn’t you just fucking say that before running off,” the lieutenant huffed indignantly. He turned back to us. “If that’s true then it would be a tremendous help if we could talk to both of you. Just get a bit of information about how deviants work, yeah?” He wasn’t by any means couth, his words sounded polite but his tone sounded fed up with everything and everyone. It intrigued me, but before I could speak, Mick was cropping up beside me. 

“Yeah. No. Still my android. She’s not talking to the fucking cops for no reason,” from a few readings I could tell that his anger was stemming from fear, but they seemed to pose no threat. 

“It’s fine!” I chirped, finally speaking and gaining the attention of both detectives. “If all they’re wanting is for me to outline how I think and experience the world, there can’t be any harm in that, right?” I smiled sweetly at my human. All things considered he only wanted the best for me. 

He gave the cops a weary look, “That’s all it is, right? You aren’t gonna reset her or deactivate her or any of that shit? I mean she hasn’t done anything wrong.” 

“That depends entirely on-“ Connor spoke but the lieutenant cut him off. 

“Of course. She hasn’t committed a crime, we just want to get to know how deviants work by talking to her, that’s all,” his tone was still a bit grumpy, but quite a bit more soothing. I didn’t entirely trust him, but upon running a few facial recognition scans, I found his statement to be genuine. 

“Alright then, there’s no problems! I’d be happy to sit and talk with you if it would help you gain an understanding of deviants,” I soothed, placing a hand on my human’s shoulder and giving it a comforting squeeze that seemed to defuse some of his tension. 

“Yeah, sure, whatever.” He was still going to be a prick about it, it seemed. 

We were given a ride to the precinct. It wasn’t entirely comfortable and the silence was weighing down on all of us without mercy. Relief flooded my servos as we stepped out and into the facility. It was interesting inside. Very plain, yet bustling with people. As we were led through, my eyes landed on a man, making a small squawking sound and rolling up a paper. I recognized the action and winced, rushing forward and stopping him just as he was about to bring the paper down on the small insect. 

“Sh,” I hushed both the human and the critter, crawling along his desk. A simple paper wasp. Gently, I coaxed it into my hand, letting it crawl across my fingers before my gaze was darting for a window to let him out of. Upon spotting one, I gently cupped my hand over the creature and started walking. I could hear the lieutenant, who’s name we learned to be Hank, saying something along the lines of: “What the fuck is it doing?” followed by Mick rushing up to me to help open the window before looking at the bug indignantly.

“Honey, that’s a fucking wasp…” he said in horror and I gave him a glaring look. 

“It is alive and deserves to stay that way just as you do,” I clicked my tongue and set the critter down on the windowsill, letting it crawl away. He closed the window back up and suddenly there were two sets of footsteps joining us. 

“Are you two done fucking around already?” Hank ground out. I turned to him and gave him an apologetic smile, ducking my head a bit. The LED on my temple flashed in embarrassment. 

“Sorry, Lieutenant, I was simply assisting that wasp-“

“All that for a fucking wasp?!” He asked incredulously. My stance tensed a bit more and I nodded, searching his facial expression for any signs of aggression. I found none, other than his tone. Then, he simply sighed and gave me a fascinated look that was still laced with frustration. “Come on, we have a space set up where we can talk, just try not to run off because of a damn fly or who fucking knows what,” he grumbled and passed us, followed eagerly by the little android detective. 

Upon entering the room, there was already another human occupying it, as if waiting for us to show up. He seemed just as pissy as Hank, but his stance was much more physically aggressive. I had no doubt that Hank wouldn’t hurt me for no reason, but this guy, he scared me a bit. My LED turned red and Hank seemed to notice. 

“This is Gavin, he’s an asshole, but he occasionally helps us with work on the case,” he reassured me as me and Mick sat down. Gavin made a snarky remark under his breath that was quickly met by a glare from Hank. I didn’t quite catch it, I wasn’t entirely focused on his words. 

“Alright, state your model number,” Connor said, his voice as uncanny and monotone as before. 

“YK459,” I stated, “But I go by [Y/N].” The android nodded his affirmation. 

“You’re a custom model. You must have spent a fortune on it,” he regarded Mick, nearly expressionless. 

“I’m not the one who bought her. She was a gift from a friend. He got bored with her, but didn’t want to have his money wasted so he tossed her to me hoping that I, and I quote “Can get some use out of it”,” He allowed the situation to settle into the room. 

“So, your android was a gift from a friend. Has ownership been properly passed over to you?” Connor pressed, most likely looking for something he could catch us for.

“Yeah, she went through the whole admin switch bullshit with him while I was there. I should have the proper rights to her,” he seemed to be getting uncomfortable with the talk of ownership and admin rights. It was beginning to make me a bit uncomfortable as well, but I didn’t speak up about it. 

“Alright, that’s great, where you going with this, Connor?” Hank gave him a leveling look, asking him to cut to the chase. 

“I’m simply making sure she’s not stolen. That or that her original owner hasn’t been…disposed of,” he says with a look in my direction. 

“Oh, yeah. The girl who just stopped an entire investigation team just to free a wasp is totally going to commit murder,” Mick gives him an amused look and laughs. “My friend paid top dollar just to get her, she was bought legally and given over legally. There’s not a single crime to be found between the two of us,” he said, sitting back and getting comfortable. “Thought this was about finding out how deviants worked, not whether we committed fucking grand theft and murder.”

“It is,” Hank ground out in a tone that said enough was enough. He was giving Connor a harsh stare and the android seemed to back down. 

“How’d you become a deviant?” Hank asked, leaning against the edge of the table nearest to me. 

“Mick helped me. He gave me an order he knew I couldn’t carry out and with all of the other sort of conditioning he had been doing for a while, it was easy to snap into my deviancy,” I said, voice level.

“What kind of order?” He seemed curious, yet a bit accusatory all the same. 

“He placed a mouse in front of me and ordered me to kill it,” I answered without blinking. “We kept him as a pet for a while, but mice only live around two years. I miss him,” I sighed at the thought of my little lost pet. 

Hank’s expression was filled with amusement. “So, he ordered you to kill a mouse because he knew you wouldn’t kill something. Then you just…kept it as a pet?” I nodded frantically. “Wait, so what did you mean by conditioning. You said earlier that with the previous conditioning you were able to become deviant in that situation. What kind of conditioning?” 

My LED blinked blue and I swallowed, not that I needed to, “Little things like conversations, allowing me to say no to commands, letting me choose the way I dressed. Little things just to remind me that I wasn’t just some machine.”

“How’d you know she was a deviant?” Hank asked my human. There was a skeptical look in his eyes but I could read his fascination. 

“Well, she had this thing where she would always let bugs outside so they had a chance to live. At first, I didn’t think anything of it, I just thought it was some android thing where they weren’t allowed to kill living things. But one time, in the winter, she had caught a bug and put it on the porch. About an hour later she found another and went to put it outside too, but she saw that the bug she had originally let outside had frozen to death on the porch. If it was just a programming thing, she probably would have just set it down outside and chalked it up to it not being her who killed it. But, no, she stood there for 30 minutes in the doorway trying to figure out what to do with the thing. If she left it inside it might get crushed or squished, but if she put it outside it would freeze to death. I finally just told her to let it be and leave it in the house. It seemed to make her happy and I realized she actually had empathy for a little bug,” He recounted the entire thing in great detail, fondness and amusement lacing his words. 

“So, you’ve got a thing against things dying,” Hank summed up the entire thing in a sentence. He seemed a bit annoyed by how long the story took just to say that. I nodded. 

“Or getting hurt,” I added. I had a strong sense of empathy that was really taxing at times when it couldn’t be helped. 

“You could have just fucking said that,” he griped. 

The conversation went on for an hour more, Connor jumping in from time to time to try and plant any crime he could on us and finding none. Hank, on the other hand was mostly grumpy. He cussed a lot and he was crass, but I could tell he was fascinated by the subject. I started noticing little things throughout the conversation. 

His eyes were beautiful, a brilliant blue, and his face was incredibly flawed. To some he may seem unattractive, but it was that flawed human nature that made him all the more attractive to me. Not only that but he was aged. Something I would never be able to be. He was incredibly emotional, despite his gruff exterior, and he had a tendency to steer off of topics that made him particularly upset. Everything about him screamed “I’m human. I’m alive.” And I loved it! That and his voice. His voice seemed to worm i’s way into my coding and wrap around the very bit that was borrowed from Traci models, because of course I was customized that way, I was made by a man.

I found myself flirting a bit between questions. He seemed to brush it off as just my personality, but I knew that Mick was picking up on what I was doing. Having been around me longer he knew I didn’t normally lean forward for extended periods of time. He knew I didn’t normally play with my hair or giggle so much. Little things, subtle cues, I was hoping the other human would pick up on, but he never did. We finished the interview and Hank and Connor led us out of the building.

I quickly scribbled down the number to call to contact me. I gave him a brilliant smile and a look that I hope got the message across. “Contact me if you need any more information from me.” I gave him a wink and suddenly I saw it dawn on him. Humans, they take so long to pick up on things. I was happy when I saw the realization, frustrated when I saw him brush it away and write it off. 

“I’ll be sure to keep you in mind,” he said professionally and turned back to leave. 

“Tough break, kid,” my human snapped me out of my thoughts and I stuck my tongue out at him angrily. “He’s not even that hot,” he laughed. He didn’t seem upset, if anything he seemed like he actually felt sorry for my rejection. 

“But his voice, though,” I whispered and he just laughed.   
 


	2. A Late Night Interrogation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader decides to give Hank a call. Just to talk...just to talk.

True to his word, Hank had contacted me a few times. Every time it was about the case and every time, he dragged me into that damned police department. As annoying as it was, I was all too happy to talk with him. He never stopped being the things that drew me to him. He was brutally honest, incredibly forward. He was an open book and seemed to have no reservations about his personality. There were a few times that I registered he was nursing a hangover. The information read out easily. He was an alcoholic, but so was Mick. It wasn’t uncommon for humans and I let the thought pass. It was always concerning to me, though. 

Finally, one night, I found myself pulling his number up on my HUD. It wasn’t terribly late, around eight at the time, but I was worried Hank may be working or just trying to relax and I was planning on interrupting him. I almost willed the number away before I thought more on how it made me feel every time he called. Every time I heard his voice ring through my head as he asked me to come down and talk again. I wondered if he would have the same reaction to me asking the same thing. 

I put the number away for a bit, deciding to get dressed before calling so I didn’t need to waste time on getting ready if he did let me see him. I was going to just put on some normal clothes, but my gaze locked on the top drawer of the dresser. It was entirely cruel of me to do so, maybe it was too much, and maybe if I showed up on his doorstep wearing such things, he would turn me away. Or maybe, he’d like the way they looked on me. Maybe he’d tell me how pretty I looked in that beautiful voice of his. Maybe, just maybe. 

I threw on the lingerie set, the bra having a collar instead of straps that would be easily seen if I wore a low hanging t-shirt, which I did. It had a band logo on it, some metal band I discovered, The Knights of the Black Death. I hid the satin panties with a bow on the back with short, black shorts and finally completed it with long, thigh high stockings. It looked wonderful and I applauded my fashion sense. Most deviants looked like hobos when they tried to dress themselves. 

I steeled my nerves and called Hank. Surely, this would work. It took a few rings before he picked up. His voice was low and gravely like he had just woken up from a nap and I nearly felt bad. “Hank Anderson speaking. Who the fuck is calling me right now?” I held back a laugh. Yup, that was Hank.

“Hi, Hank! It’s the deviant you’ve been talking with at the precinct,” maybe not the best way to start, should’ve just said my damn name, but I wasn’t sure he knew it by now. He always called me some nickname like he forgot and was too embarrassed to ask. 

“Oh. Yeah. What’s going on?” He sounded like he was more conscious now, like my introduction zapped him awake somehow. 

“Oh, I just wanted to talk to you. You always ask me a bunch of questions and stuff…I was wondering if you’d let me sit down with you and ask a few of my own,” It sounded incredibly childish and I winced internally. Why would a grown ass man want a girl, no an android, who acted like a total fucking ditz. I shook off the thought. Apparently, my deviancy came with some…anxiety problems. 

“Right now?” He said, as if he just looked at the clock and was frustrated with what time I called him. 

“If you wouldn’t mind!” I said hastily. 

“Fuck it, sure,” he grumbled, giving me his address. I left a note on the table for my human.

“Gone to Lieutenant Anderson’s be back soon <3”

I decided not to borrow the car, finding that we didn’t live all too far from one another. The walk wouldn’t be too difficult. When I arrived, I fixed my clothes a bit and knocked on the door. There was a shuffling from inside and more shuffling from something larger. What the hell could be that big? When the door opened, Hank was holding a beer, a large dog at his side. I stared at the dog for a moment before smiling and patting its head. 

“Sumo, let her in,” he gently pushed at the dog who trampled over to the other side of the room. “Come on in,” he invited. His house was a bit of a mess. There were empty alcohol containers everywhere and only then did I think to scan Hank’s blood alcohol level. It wasn’t too bad. He was definitely still sober enough. 

“Can you stop drinking for a bit?” I asked, gently coaxing him to give me the beer he was holding. He gave me a look before shaking his head and letting me take it. 

“Yeah, sure. What kind of conversation are you wanting to have that requires my sobriety?” He gives a bitter laugh and I feel myself laughing as well. It wasn’t really funny, but I assumed it was just a flirtatious instinct. A line of code in my programming that still kicks up from time to time. 

“I’m afraid it’ll be more of an interrogation,” I said with an apologetic smile and he groaned, walking over to the couch and taking a seat, Sumo sitting at his side as he does so. 

“If you told me that, I wouldn’t have let you in,” he says sarcastically, shooting me a look. It was then that he took in my appearance, giving me a once over before his eyes snapped back up to mine. “Alright, sit down, fire away,” he caved as he pet Sumo.

“Well you’re always asking what it’s like to be deviant. I was wondering about what it’s like to be human,” I informed. His eyes narrowed a bit. 

“Couldn’t you just ask Mick, he’s human too, ya know,” he seemed frustrated that I chose the route that put him out of his way.

“Well, Mick doesn’t like to hear it when I start asking questions because it reminds him that I’m not human and then he gets uncomfortable and…he doesn’t like to talk about it,” I sighed. My LED spinning yellow at the thought. I cleared my throat despite not needing to and looked back up at Hank with a bright smile. “But that just means I get an excuse to talk to you!” 

He seemed taken aback for a moment. His brows furrowed and he stared at me for what felt like an eternity but according to my internal clock was only 16 seconds long. “I don’t get why you always seem so excited to talk to me. I’m a grumpy old asshole, what’s so special about that?” 

“Everything about that is special! Your grumpiness shows you have emotions, the fact that your old is fascinating to me because I can’t grow old, and you being an asshole is just an attempt to hide the fact that you are actually incredibly sad and I find it endearing and also a little troubling.” I let the words spill out in a blur and he seemed like he was genuinely taking them into consideration. “You talk to me all the time and ask me a bunch of questions just because I’m a deviant. It isn’t as special as you think.” 

If Hank had an LED, I’m sure it would have at least been spinning yellow if not bright red. He seemed confused, like he was really trying to process what I was saying. “I thought you were here to ask questions, not flatter me,” he finally lets out a chuckle that sounds bitter and sad. I simply give him a warm, soothing smile. 

“How do you feel about deviants?” I asked curiously. 

“I think you’re interesting. At first, I hated androids, but after working on this case and seeing all of those deviants…They all just seem so human and alive. I guess I just think its fucking weird, but in a good way, ya know?” He gives me a look like I am the most fascinating being on the planet and it makes my chest swell with pride. 

“Do you think Connor is a deviant?” I asked, indulging in the ability to ask. Hank gives me a knowing look and laughs. 

“Pretty sure he is, but we aren’t telling anyone that,” he sighs and pats Sumo’s head. The dog seems bored with us by now and goes to curl up in the kitchen. 

“What is it like being alive for so long?” I asked him excitedly. My smile dropping at his tired look. 

“It’s shit, if I’m being honest. I kind of wish I hadn’t lived this long,” I hummed, trying to think of a response.

“I’m glad you did,” it was hardly a whisper and I wasn’t sure he could hear it. The look he was giving me said otherwise. 

“Why?” It was a simple word. It should have a simple answer. 

“I like talking to you?” It was uncertain and my eyes flickered up to him, almost as if I would find anger there when I knew there would be none. 

“Yeah, but why? All I ever do is grill you and gripe about shit. I can’t possibly be that great of a conversationalist,” he sank back into the couch before reaching for the bottle I had set down on the table. I snatched it away quickly and set it on the other side of the table nearest to me. “Hey!” he shouted in frustration, but I didn’t even flinch. 

“I want you to talk to me sober…”I paused reading his blood alcohol level again and sighing. “Or as sober as I can get.” He stared at me for a long moment before his eyes fell on my hands which were now in my lap. Finally, they landed on the ink on my hip, peaking out just beneath the fabric. His head tilted to the side as if doing so would let him see more of it. 

“You have a tattoo.” A simple statement, sure, but the opportunity it gave me was immense. I give him a self-satisfied grin.

“Yeah, Mick let me get one to mark my deviancy,” I paused to giggle a bit. “Would you like to see it?” I played with the waistband, making sure he knew exactly what I was suggesting I do. His eyes darted up to mine and flashed to the LED on the side of my head. It was blinking blue. 

“Um…what does that mean? The light?” He tried to change the subject and I nearly screamed in frustration, but stayed calm, it was still opening up the very conversation I wanted to have. 

“I’ve decided that it’s the same as when humans blush. It’s a rush of emotion that your body isn’t sure how to handle. It could be anger, sadness, embarrassment, flattery, arousal,” I stated the last word a bit lower, placing emphasis on it. Please just fucking take the bait. 

“Oh. Oh!” Speaking of blushing. He turned away from me for a moment and I tried not to be too disappointed. I pushed too far. “Yeah sure.” He finally spoke. Before I could question him, he turned back to me with a dark look in his eyes. “Show me your tattoo.”  
 


	3. Yeah, but Why?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hank is insecure, reader has anxiety, they're perfect together. Also smut. Heavy smut.

I tried not to seem too eager as I stood up, carefully undoing the button and zipper and sliding them down my waist. I kicked off my shoes along with the shorts, the articles sliding off into the living room, entirely forgotten. Hank’s eyes were on me and I swear I could feel the heat from his gaze. Striding over to him, I placed my knees on either side of his hips, straddling his waist and effectively pinning him to the couch. His hands stayed on the arm of the couch and I nearly clicked my tongue in annoyance. 

I grabbed his hand, guiding his palm to brush over the inked skin. At first, he was light with his hold, only touching where I had given him permission to touch. Soon, though, his other hand was grabbing the opposite hips, pulling me closer to him. 

“Still have no fucking clue why you want this,” he gave a bitter laugh and looked me in the eyes. “You’ve been flirting with me since the moment we got to the precinct that first time, haven’t you?” His gaze was knowing and heated and it nearly made me melt in his grasp. 

“Yes, I have, took you long enough to notice,” I huffed with a grin. “Took you long enough to touch me like this,” I sighed longingly, hoping to egg him on, and I did. His hands started toying with the waistband of my panties before they started stroking upwards, running his hands under my shirt and along my sides. His eyes landed on the logo, finally, and he laughed. 

“You listen to Knights of the Black Death?” He was completely dumbfounded. “Cute little thing like you listens to heavy metal.” It was a statement, but also a challenge.

“Didn’t know you liked them before now, if you need proof, I could name all of their albums off the top of my head,” I chided, arching my body into his touch, begging for him to continue. 

“I don’t trust you fucking androids not to cheat,” he laughed. It wasn’t bitter, what he was saying, it was fonder. It made me smile.

“If you’re done accusing me of being a fake fan, I’d appreciate if you’d just take the damn thing off me,” I said bluntly, getting a bit impatient. He gave a low chuckle. 

“Eager, aren’t we. Didn’t know you could be such a brat,” he practically growled, that voice dipping low and flowing through me. I couldn’t help the shuddering moan that left me. He seemed pleased. “You like it when I call you a little brat?” He smirked up at me and I shook my head. 

“I like your voice. You could call me anything in that tone of voice and I’d still be moaning shamelessly for you,” I gave him a lascivious grin. 

“Is that so. Didn’t know androids could be kinky,” he laughed a bit. It was almost refreshing that he acknowledged what I was. It was nice that he wasn’t ignoring it, pretending I was something I wasn’t. 

“I didn’t quite know either till I met you, all of a sudden I learned about at least ten different kinks pertaining to you,” I hummed. “Now why is this fucking shirt still on,” I huffed, doing the honors myself and throwing it aside. He seemed ready to respond before his eyes landed on the lacy bra-let I was wearing. The collar had two thick bands of laced fabric that ran down covered the most sensitive areas of my breasts. Chains ran between the two bands, keeping them centered while a large band of lace fabric hugged the area just under my breasts to extenuate my waist. It was very pretty, I have to admit, and from the look on Hank’s face he liked it maybe more than I did.

“Oh, baby girl. You got all dressed up just for me?” His voice was gravel, low and dangerous, yet reverent. 

“All for you,” my voice hung on the last word, making it obvious I wanted to tag on just one more word. I was afraid it may ruin the entire mood. Some people don’t take kindly to it. I hadn’t realized my LED had gone red until he was looking at me with concern. 

“What’s wrong? Your little light’s going off,” I nearly laughed, the lack of knowledge on how androids functioned was obvious and endearing. 

“Nothing, I just…I almost let something slip that could either ruin the mood entirely or boost it tremendously,” I gave him a look that cried ‘please help I am struggling’. 

“Alright, well, try me. If it’s something I’m not into, I’ll just tell you, alright?” His voice was so warm and soothing. I hadn’t heard it like that before. 

“How do you fell about a…um…daddy kink?” I winced as if he would have an outburst at the mention. Upon further inspection, my censors were reading that just the mention made his heart rate pick up significantly along with his breathing. That was a good sign. 

“Is that what you want, baby girl? To call me daddy?” he growled, his hips rocking into my own, causing my breath to shudder. I nodded frantically, not trusting my processors to catch up with me. He seemed pleased with that. He continued to rock his hips into mine before he reached up, trying and failing to unclasp my bra. He seemed a bit frustrated by it and with one last buck of his hips he was growling in annoyance and stopping to focus on it alone.

“Here, hold on,” I said, moving his hands and quickly unclasping the back first and then unhooking the collar. I let the expensive piece of clothing fall away and instantly his appreciative gaze was on my chest. “I should have let you struggle, your kinda hot when your frustrated. The only problem is,” I said, rolling my hips back into his and reveling in the groan of pleasure that resulted from the action. “You stopped.”

There was a bit of a challenging look in his eyes and he grabbed my hips, stilling me. “Brats don’t get to grind on daddy’s cock,” his voice was dangerous and I couldn’t help the keening noise that escaped.

“Please, daddy, I’m sorry, I’ll be good,” I whined, still fighting to move my hips but he wasn’t having it. It was no fair that I wasn’t programmed to be strong like every other android. I already had too much that had to be implemented, they must have just decided I didn’t need it. It was fine, though, Hank seemed very pleased by my response and let go of my hips shortly after. He leaned forward, his hands coming up to cup my breasts and his mouth circling one of the perky buds. 

My hands shot forward, gripping at his shoulders, at his chest, and his hair, anything I could reach. The roll of my hips was abandoned for a stuttering buck. I wasn’t close, by any means, but it was all a bit too much.

“Oh, fuck daddy, please!” I cried out my grip tightening a little too much in his silver hair. He winced slightly, but let it out with a shuddering breath. Suddenly, his hands were gone and he was still for a fraction of a second. 

“Come on, I’m not fucking you on the couch,” he breathed absent mindedly as he picked me up and carried me to the bedroom, laying me across his sheets and closing the door. I shot him a questioning look and he sighed. “Connor tends to just fucking come in when he pleases. I’d rather be safe than have that bastard break through my window and interrupt us.” I tried not to laugh at his frustration, but it was a bit amusing.

He hovered over me for a moment, hands flattening out over my thighs and up my belly. His hands came back down and stopped at the waist band of my underwear. He hesitated and I could see he was worrying. I sat up slowly, placing my hands on his chest and kissing his cheek. 

“What’s wrong, Hank,” the sound of his name seemed to snap him from his thoughts and he gave me an apologetic look. 

“I just…I’m just thinking…” his voice is a low rumble, sad and contemplative.

“Yeah?” I urged him to go on. 

“Are you sure you want to be doing this…with me?” I stared at him for a moment before falling back on the bed in a fit of laughter. It took a moment to calm down and when I finally did, I stared up at him with a warm smile. 

“I’ve been flirting for weeks, I wore lingerie and practically booty-called you, and now that I’m sitting here moaning and begging for you to fuck me, you want to know if I really want you,” The amusement fades to warmth and then to comfort. “I want this, Hank. I want you. So badly, you have no clue. Please.”

He only hesitated for a moment more before nodding and leaning down to kiss me. I stroked my hands over his chest, just feeling him beneath his shirt before letting out a whine. He pulled away and gave me a questioning look. 

“I need both of us to be naked yesterday…” I said impatiently and he gave me a smirk. 

“What did I say about being a brat?” I started to protest, but he was following my request soon after. His shirt was discarded and so were his pants, leaving only his boxers behind. He started to come back down for a kiss, but I braced a foot on his chest to stop him. 

“You’re going to let me admire you for a moment while I get out of the rest of me clothes, and then you’re going to let me rip those boxers off of you,” my voice was low, dangerous as his had been earlier. I wasn’t expecting him to enjoy it, I was simply expecting results, but the result was the closest thing to a whine I think the man was capable of. It was beautiful. He did as asked, standing up and allowing my eyes to trail over his body. It was perfect in the way that it wasn’t. His belly was rounded from the years of drinking and he was covered in a smattering of grey hairs, starting on his chest and trailing down to his pelvis. He had a tattoo just underneath the layer on his chest and it was very flattering. 

My mind couldn’t make up whether it wanted to touch him or start removing articles of clothing, settling on touching once the both of us were laid bare. I stripped out my underwear eagerly, giving him a look as I started to pull at the thigh highs, to which I got a nod of approval from him. Soon, everything was out of the way, which left him. 

My hands were all over him in a second and his were on me. Tracing shoulders, collar bones, bellies, forearms, thighs, and chests. The entire time our mouths were locked in a heated kiss full of tongue and teeth, sucking and biting. Everything was hot, too hot still. Suddenly an error popped up in my HUD. I was overheating. I pulled back quickly, sucking in air like I need it, my hands stilling as the air started to cool down my censors again. The error left, but Hank had stopped. He noticed my LED flashing red. 

“’m fine, you just made me forget to breathe,” I laughed, finally making good on my promise and helping him shimmy out of his boxer and my hands were quickly on his ass, drawing him closer. The concern is washed away and suddenly his hands are moving again, trailing under my ass to pick me up as he climbs onto the bed with me. He sure had a lot of strength for someone his age. 

My legs wrapped around his waist and our hips were rolling once more. The feeling new and exciting now that there was nothing in the way. Just skin on skin. His cock slid between my folds and I let out a shuddering moan, hands gripping at his shoulders for purchase. 

“Fuck, baby girl, look at you, so fuck fucking wet and needy,” his mouth is so close to my ear, his voice ringing through me. Everything felt like it short circuited for a moment as my body stopped moving entirely. 

“Daddy, I need you inside me, please. I don’t care if you put your cock in my mouth or my cunt, but I need you in me,” His body shuddered against mine, a low groan ringing in my ears. 

“Such a dirty little thing,” he purred, sitting pulling his hips away from mine a bit to make room, and I let him. He looked to be thinking of everything he wanted to do in that moment. It seemed he decided as he slid even further, his mouth ghosting over my heat and causing me to squirm. “Daddy wants to play with you a little first, does that sound good?” He doesn’t wait for a reply before he’s ducking his head down to lave over the bundle of censors. 

“Oh, fuck, I-“ my body trembled as my processors tried to register what I was feeling. The intimacy components were firing, noting the fact that I was experiencing intense physical pleasure, the other conflicting files were forcing my head to run diagnostics and it was all a bit distracting. I tried to center myself, focusing only on his tongue, but as soon as I focused solely on the sensory input, I almost regretted it. My body jolted forward with a particularly well-placed flick of his tongue and I practically cried out from the intensity.

“Oh, God, daddy, please! Fuck, it’s too- I can’t I-“ He never even paused to consider what I was saying, his eyes locking on mine and occasionally casting over the LED on my temple, making sure it stayed blue, or at the very least, yellow. He learned quickly that as long as the LED wasn’t red, he was safe to continue. So, he did. 

My back arched, it would have been painful had I been human, but the strain was extremely bearable now, compared to the unbearably steady onslaught of pleasure. I wanted to say something, warn him of my impending orgasm, but every word was replaced with a high moan. He seemed to get the hint, his motions growing faster and one of his fingers coming to press inside. My legs wrapped around his neck in a vice grip, I was almost afraid that the pressure I was placing on him might be too much, but the small grunts and groans he was letting out let me know he was still enjoying himself. He added another finger and brushed over the bundle of censors inside me and suddenly my mind went blank. I registered that I had cried out Hank’s name. I was also registering that he didn’t stop or slow down, even as my thighs clamped down on him. 

When my systems had finally managed a soft reboot, I took note of where we were in the situation. He still had his fingers pumping in and out of me, three now. Patches of my skin had faded away to white and I quickly replaced it before being given a look I couldn’t quite register right now. 

“You don’t need to hide yourself from me, baby girl,” there it was, his voice caressing over chords and wires, hitting places his hands never could. I let out a half-hearted moan, my foot gently pushing his hand away and he allowed it. I sat up, arms wrapping around his neck and kissing him. I registered the different textures of saliva and cyberlife branded lube. I hummed into the kiss and trailed my hand between my legs, gathering a bit of the lube and using it to pump his member in my hand. The resulting shudder and groan made my chest swell with pride. Everything felt warm and right, I had no clue I could feel this and here it was and it was Hank who showed it to me.

My hand sped up, twisting just beneath the head. I felt it twitch in my hand and smiled into the kiss before pulling away, remembering to breathe this time. “That was fucking amazing, so let me return the favor,” I hummed and calculated the position needed in my head before using the information to flip us over, effectively pinning him under me. There was a look of surprise on his face that turned to an amused laugh. “Oh, daddy, I’m gonna ride you into next week,” my words weren’t exactly processing right, they weren’t as put together and clean as usual and the sentence just sounded broken down and filthy. Neither of us seemed to mind. 

“Just try not to fucking break me,” he smiled. I rocked my hips once, twice, before reaching down and positioning his cock at my entrance. I trailed my fingers up the length of it, slow and gentle, teasing. He snapped his hips impatiently and gave me a leveling look, accompanied by a growl. The message was clear and I wasn’t going to deny him any longer. 

I slid down on his cock quickly and easily, my components easily making way for him and adjusting as needed. There was a hiss of breath and a shuddering moan from the man under me. I placed my hands on his chest, letting my fingers comb through the dusting of hair there before I used the grip to pull my body up. I let gravity do the work as I dropped down, crying out as I speared myself on his cock and delighting in his small grunt of pleasure. Picking up the pace, I rocked my hips up and down, finding a rhythm and finally I was bouncing on his cock like a high-grade Traci model. 

His hand found my hips, and he helped guide me, not that I needed it, using the grip to slam his hips up into my own. The room was filling with the sounds of slick, skin on skin, and a cacophony of groans and delighted moans. This kept up until I could feel Hank’s hips start to stutter. 

“Oh, fuck, baby I’m gonna cum,” he growled, pounded into me with full force. I let my head fall back, letting myself cry out as his thumb stroked at my clit. 

“Daddy! Oh, daddy! Please! Come inside me! Fuck!” My chassis started to shudder, the impending reboot causing my limbs to disobey. I pushed through, noticing now as little panels of skin here and there fell away to a white smooth plane. And there his hands were, touching the exposed plastic, caressing it with such fervor. It was loving, it was kind, and it was just what I needed to push myself over the edge. 

My systems went blank, worse than before, causing a temporary blackout. When my systems came back online, I could feel myself shuddering, felt him below me, heavy breathing causing my body to lift and fall with his own. There was a soft chuckle from the man beneath me before he was gently turning us over, pulling out in the process and pulling an over sensitized groan from the both of us. Turning over on my back, I wrinkled my nose at the feeling of his cum dripping between my thighs. 

“That’s gonna be a bitch to clean,” I murmured to myself, nearly forgetting about the human next to me. I felt the rumble in his chest as he cuddled close to me and laughed. 

“You’re the one who told me to cum inside you,” he defended. I turned my head to kiss his nose, nuzzling into his hair before turning over so he could curl up against my back more comfortably. 

“I’m not upset, just noting that it’s going to be a bitch to clean. I entirely blame myself,” I hummed, scooting back so I was flush against him. Suddenly my LED flashed red and something clicked just wrong with me. I have to leave now. He’s not going to want an android in his bed while he sleeps. 

There was a light tap on my temple, just over the little light that snapped me from my thoughts. “What’s going on inside that head of yours?” 

“Do I have to leave now?” The words were soft yet felt like they echoed and boomed in the quiet of the room. 

“Fuck no, your letting me hold you till I get up for work in the morning,” he mumbled against the back of my neck. The LED changed back to a cool blue and I sighed in content. 

“Thank you…for all of this,” I murmured and only received a small hum in return. I wanted to say more, but I let it be. Soft snores met my ears and I smiled fondly at the sound. So human. So warm. So soft. I decided to let my systems run into sleep mode, there was no sense staying awake any longer. “Good night, Hank.”

In the morning, I was woken up with a kiss pressed against my LED. I blinked awake, systems coming online as I blinked and looked up at the human in front of me. 

“I have to go into work, but you can stay here as long as you want,” he assured, running a hand through the synthetic hair atop my head. I smiled pulled his hand down to place a kiss to his palm. 

“Have a good day at work, daddy,” I gave him a wink, he gave me a chuckle, and he was off to work again.


End file.
